You Can't Stop Death
by E person
Summary: Pain has invaded Konoha, and now the brave leaf ninja's are fighting for everything that they love. For Sasuke, this is Sakura. "Sakura, you can't stop death," Sasuke said, his face slowly turning paler and paler, "You of all people should know that."
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This story takes place during the Invasion of Pain. In my story, The Pains have recruited some other ninja's to join them in the destruction of Konoha.**

"Sakura, get down!" A voice called from behind. The chaos of the war around her muffled the voice trying to talk to her.

Sakura could hear a bomb exploding to her right, shooting dirt and debris in every direction. She was tense with a kunai in her hand, ready to protect herself and her village. All around her, brave leaf ninjas of all ranks and ages were fighting for Konoha.

A female enemy ninja ran in Sakura's direction. Sakura reached into her pouch and grabbed three poison senbon. The enemy got closer and Sakura striked. Bullseye.

"Sakura, MOVE!" A male voice commanded from behind her.

Sakura looked up and saw a poisoned kunai coming at her, aimed to kill. Everything moved in slow motion. Seconds turned into minutes. The fear slowly spread through her body, numbing her.

"Sakura, I said move!" The voice said again. She recognized it as her boyfriend, Sasuke.

The kunai got closer. Three feet, one foot, half a foot. Sakura was frozen in place with fear. This was the end. She closed her eyes and got ready to die.

"AH!"

Sakura realized that the voice wasn't her's. She felt no pain, but smelled the coppery smell of blood staining the air. She opened her eyes and dropped to the ground.

"Sasuke!"

He was on the ground, clutching where the kunai had hit.

"Sasuke, hang in there! Don't move!" Sakura said. She was now angry at herself. How could she let this happen?

She helped him get up and they both hobbled over to the nearest emergency medical tent.

"Don't move Sasuke. It was poisoned," Sakura said, reaching for her medical pouch.

"No... Sakura. Don't do it," Sasuke said, his face twisted in agony.

"What are you talking about? Just stay still!"  
>Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands, looked straight her tear-filled, emerald eyes and said, "Sakura, it's too late. I'm sorry but... AH..!" Beads of sweat started rolling down his face. The poison was spreading fast.<p>

"Shit...," Sakura muttered angrily as she grabbed the antidotes off of a near cart.

Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes and said, "It's too late, Sakura. I can feel it."

"Sasuke... Sasuke no! You can't die! You can't leave me!" Sakura said as tears creeped out of her eyes.

"Listen to me, Sakura. It had to happen eventually. I'm just glad that I saved you," Sasuke said, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Sasuke... I can still save you. Please let me!" Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura, you can't stop death," Sasuke said, his face slowly turning paler and paler, "You of all people should know that."

"NO! NO, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed desperately, holding him close. Hot, salty tears dripped onto Sasuke's pale face, mixing with his own tears.

"Sakura, I... I lo-," Sasuke whispered, so silently that Sakura had to strain to hear him. But he never finished.

Sakura held him, crying into his limp body.

**So... how was it? This is part one of the story. The other half should be up in a week or so.**

**E person :)**

**7-2-11**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura layed in her bed, a week after Naruto saved the village from Pain. It was also a week after the death of Sasuke. Time stopped. Everything went numb. Life didn't move on anymore; not without her Sasuke.

She sighed and looked out of her window. It was dark, gloomy, and lifeless outside, reminding Sakura of her own heart. It has only been a week, and yet her whole body already felt empty. She felt hallow. Nothing mattered anymore, not even her life. People have tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. To tell the truth, everyone has been down ever since they found out Sasuke died. People started to show more sympathy toward her. Sakura slowly dozed off, as time passed slower with each tick, going into darkness once again.

Sakura was dreaming. She dreamed that she was in a grassy field. It was the field located in the forest behind the Hokage building. It was also the field that Sasuke first asked her out at. It was late spring time and the colorful flowers, splashed with all of the colors imaginable, were swaying in the evening breeze. The sky behind them was a bold peachy-orange color.

A sudden gust of wind blew as she heard someone whisper, "Sakura..."

"Go away, Naruto. I'm not in the mood," Sakura retorted by habit. Naruto's been trying to get her out of her room ever since she locked herself away.

"Saku-blossom, look up."

Sakura recognized that voice. She recognized that nickname. She recognized the man standing in front of her. Sasuke. _Her_ Sasuke. Sakura stood there in disbelief, her eyes as wide as the vanishing sun behind her.

She started trembling as she asked, her voice cracking, "S-Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Sakura brought her hand up to his warm cheek and whispered, "Is that really you?"

Sasuke nodded. Yes. The warm blood started running through her icy veins again. Happy, blissful memories flooded through her dead mind. Jubilant emotions fluttered into her dead heart. Time started ticking again, the clouds moved again, and the wind played with the leaves again. Sakura fell into Sasuke's strong arms, weeping into his warm, hard chest. But, unlike the tears that she had cried at his funeral, these were tears of pure joy. Her Sasuke was back.

"I missed you, Sakura," Sasuke murmured softly in her ear, running his hands through her silky, pink locks.

Sakura breathed in his intoxicating scent and replied, "I missed you too. But how...?"

Sasuke tenses while a painful expression crosses his face, but it disappears just as fast.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the dreamer who lost her love?"

Sakura nods a yes and snuggles deeper into Sasuke's body.

"The couple was deeply in love. But one day, the man went on a mission and never came back. The woman was devastated. Then one day, someone found his body on the ourskirts of the village and told her. She was so overcome with grief that she stabbed herself with a poison kunai. The poison in the kunai was special. It first brought her into a comatose state and she felt no pain. She woke up a day later and started sobbing. She told everyone that she saw him. She saw the love of her life while she was unconscious. She said that it was so realistic. The next day, people discovered her dead from the aftereffects of the poison," Sakura said.

"Yes, and I'm sure you also know the myth that goes along with the legend," Sasuke said softly.

Realization spread over Sakura's face as she nodded again. "If two people are truly in love, and one of them dies, then the one who is still alive will be able to see their deceased lover in their dreams."

Sasuke nodded, confirming what she had said. "Does any of that sound familiar?"

"But Sasuke, I don't want this to just be a dream. I want you back... I miss you. I love you," Sakura whispered, haunted by her reality.

"I love you too, my Saku-blossom. But I already told you; You cant stop death. You can't reverse it. You can't change the past. You just have to accept it," Sasuke said, running his hand down her cold arm.

"I know I have to, but it's so difficult. It seems like I can't achieve anything anymore," Sakura whispered softly, "Nothing's the same without you."

"Sakura, I know it's hard, but you have to. I've been watching over you, Sakura, and I've seen what has happened to you. This is one reason why I hoped that the myth was true. I needed to talk to you again," Sasuke said, his jaw tightening.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, taking his fist and uncoiling it.

"I mean that I don't want you to end your life."

Sakura's eyes filled with guilt as she stared at the ground.

"Sakura, you could have a great life without me. You don't need me to become the strongest kunoichi. You don't need me to become the most accomplished medical ninja. You don't need me to be happy."

"But Sasuke, I do need you. I'm know that-"

"Sakura, listen!" Sasuke said, getting frustrated, "No you don't. You need to move on. Please don't kill yourself because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

"If I'm not allowed to kill myself, then what else am I suppose to do?"

"Live. Live your life to the fullest extent. Live the life that I couldn't have. Become the best. Be strong. Find another guy if you want, I don't care. I just want you to be happy in the end. Promise me."

"But Sasuke-," Sakura argued before being interrupted.

"Promise me."

The two looked at each other; the girl with confusion and hurt in her eyes while the man's held the desire for her to would comply.

"OK, Sasuke. I know that you just want the best for me, but it still hurts. My heart still aches every time."

"It's what's best for everyone. If everyone else sees that you're recovering, then they will move on too. I'm sorry that all of this happened. You don't know how badly I wish that this wasn't just a dream. I wish that I was really holding you in my arms," Sasuke said, hurt present in his voice.

Sakura's eyes started to water as she said, "I know."

A cool breeze blew in quickly and Sakura noticed that now, they were sitting under a full moon.

"Sakura, I have to go now."

"But-"

"Please keep your promise, my love. You have to wake up now," Sasuke whispered.

"I love you," Sakura reminded him again.

Sasuke kissed her on her lips and then said, "I love you too."

The scene in front of her got hazy as her dream started to end. Sakura woke up with a start, her eyes surprisingly dry. She looked outside her window to find the sun shining into her bedroom. Today was a new day.

"It's finally time to live my... our lives," Sakura said to her Sasuke. She knew that he was watching over her.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked this story.**

**E person :)**


End file.
